Like A Lily
by BabySilly1980s1111
Summary: Annie Camden tries to help a young girl in need of help. (A friend asked me to post this for her, so I didn't write this story.)


**Like a Lily**

**Author: **MyHeroIsCatherineHicks

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Takes place in the 1980's, before Simon was born.

**Like A Lily**

Chapter One

The day was a glorious one. It was April, and despite the light rain that was falling, the air smelled like flowers and the sun shone down brightly. Annie Camden was sitting in the front pew, smiling up at her husband. They had been married since 1979, six years ago now, and Eric had blessed her with three beautiful children. She secretly had been wanting a fourth, but she decided to wait for the best moment to bring it up. They were a little short on money at the moment, so she knew what his answer would be unless she could find a secure teaching position.

Her oldest child of five, Matthew, squirmed in his seat. Annie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Keep patient, sweetie, we'll be singing soon." The dark-haired boy perked up at this.

Mary (two years younger than Matt) had also inherited her father's brown hair. She sat quietly in her seat, her hands neatly folded in her lap. She had always liked picking out a dress to wear and then coming to church.

Annie glanced down at Lucy, running a hand through her blonde hair that was much like her own. She was only two years old, but very emotional and stubborn.

Once Eric's sermon was finished, everyone stood up to begin singing hymns. Annie cradled Lucy in her arms as she sang, as she was still too young to have mastered all of the words. As she was singing, Annie glanced around at the joyful occupants of the church. And then her gaze landed on a little girl sitting a few feet away.

She didn't look happy at all. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail (hair was falling out of it) and she was staring sadly up at the choir. Her hands were clasped firmly underneath her, as though she were protecting them. Her lips were pursed tightly; almost pressed into a straight line.

Annie frowned. She had never seen the little girl before. She didn't appear to be with an adult, either. Annie turned away from her, not trying to be rude by staring.

As Annie was saying goodbye to the parishioners, she noticed that the little girl didn't come out from inside the church. She peeked her head inside to see if she was still sitting in one of the pews, but no one was there.

"Eric," said Annie thoughtfully, her hands in the sink. They had all just finished a messy meal of pasta and she was doing the dishes. "Did you see that little girl sitting all alone today in church?"

Eric looked up from the chess game he and Matt were having. Mary was watching intently, sometimes whispering the move she thought Matt should make. Lucy was on the floor, playing with dolls. "I saw her, yes. What about her?"

"Was she with anyone? I didn't see anybody sitting with her."

"I'm pretty sure she was alone. She left half-way through the hymns, and no one followed her out."

Annie sighed. "That's horrible. Do you know her family?"

Eric nodded, moving a chess piece. "The Johnston's. I'm not positive, but I believe I heard her father call her 'Lily' one time. Her mother died when she was only a year old, leaving her with her father and older brother."

"How old is she now?"

Eric paused a moment, thinking. "She must be twelve."

Annie almost dropped her plate. "_Twelve? _Oh, Eric, she looks no older than eight!"

Mary looked up. "She acts like a baby. I played with her one time at the park, and she didn't even know the rules of Hide-and-go-Seek!" Mary pouted.

Annie nodded. Perhaps the little girl had a disability that she wasn't aware of. That made it all the worse that she had come to church alone. "Does her father ever come with her to church, Eric? I've never noticed her before."

"He sometimes comes with her. His name's Tyler. The tall man with blonde hair?"

Annie thought a moment, trying to remember. "I think I know who you're talking about. Oh! The one with the fourteen year old son."

"That's the one." Eric moved another chess piece. "Sometimes they don't bring the girl; I don't know why. But this is the first time I've seen her without anyone."

Annie stretched out the picnic blanket she had picked out. It was a Saturday afternoon and her children had insisted on a picnic lunch. So, she had made an elaborate meal and they set out for the park. Not many people were there so it was quite peaceful.

Matt chased Mary around carrying a toy airplane while Lucy busied herself by watching ants march passed her. Annie set out the meal. There was potato salad, coleslaw, chicken, fresh fruit and vegetables and the kids' favorite juice.

Annie was about to call the kids to come get lunch when she spotted Lily. She looked cleaner than she had at church, but that was about the only difference. She was with an older boy (who must have been her brother) and he was grabbing her roughly, seeming to shout. Annie furrowed her eyebrows. What was going on?

When Lily glanced over at Annie, she took that chance to wave at her as though she knew her. Lily hesitated a moment and then hastily waved back. The older boy looked confused for a minute and then immediately dropped her arm. Lily looked gratefully at Annie.

Annie stood up. "Lily!" she called, trying to sound as though she recognized her. "How nice to see you here. Want to join us for lunch?"

She saw the boy start to shake his head but Lily nodded her head. "Sure!"

As Lily and the boy approached, Annie called to Mary and Matt that lunch was ready. Her children assembled on the picnic blanket, sitting cross-legged. Lily sat down slowly, as if she was unsure. Annie got a closer look at the boy as he sat down next to her. He had the same blonde hair and thin build, but that was where the similarities ended. While Lily looked timid, frightened, and sweet; the boy had a tough look about him, almost angry.

"Hi Lily," said Mary, obviously recognizing the young girl.

"Hi," Lily said softly.

"Hello!" Lucy said loudly.

Lily smiled.

"What's your name?" Matt asked the boy.

"Liam," the boy grunted, his eyes darting around nervously until they landed on Annie's face. "How do you know my sister?"

Annie smiled warmly. "Church."

The boy nodded. "Well, that's nice of you to invite us to lunch, but I think we have to get going back home-"

Annie shook her head. "Nonsense. I cooked far too much food for it to go to waste."

"Oh, um… okay, I guess we can stay. Only for a little."

"Wonderful!" said Annie. She reached for Mary and Lucy's hands, as they were the closest to her. "We'll say grace and then feel free to dig in." They bowed their heads and after the prayer Annie began to dish out food for everyone, careful to give Lily more than anyone else. She looked like she could use some extra food.

After lunch, Lily and Liam quickly sped away. Annie watched them as she packed their things back up. They seemed to be arguing again. Annie didn't like the way Liam kept grabbing Lily's arms. When they had been eating she had seen large bruises on Lily's arm and she figured that they came from the brother. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions though.

"Mommy?" asked Mary as she put utensils into the basket.

"Yes, honey?"

"What's wrong with Lily?"

Annie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She seems sad."

Annie nodded to herself. Right then and there, she vowed that she would figure out why.


End file.
